


Breakthrough

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Young & Hungry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take for a better outcome after Therapy episode.Usual disclaimer, I don’t own Young and Hungry, if I did it would be going in a better direction! Takes place between Young and Parents and Young and Therapy.</p><p> </p><p>“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakthrough

Usual disclaimer, I don’t own Young and Hungry, if I did it would be going in a better direction! Takes place between Young and Parents and Young and Therapy.

 

“Oh my God, I'm my mother” Josh said after being unable to kiss Gabi.

He turned away and paced the kitchen area, rubbing his temples, totally freaked out.

Gabi frowned, deeply upset about the situation.

“What are we going to do?” she asked, concerned.

He turned to look at her, seeing how upset she was made his heart hurt.

“Okay, lets just focus on the problem here and figure out a solution” he said logically.

She stared at him in silence. “Yeah I don’t have anything” she said after a minute.

“Me either” he sighed, frustrated, continuing to pace.

“I knew something would happen” she said shaking her head. “Something always happens to keep us apart” she sighed deeply.

“Gabi, please don’t get down about this” he said taking her hands in his, realizing how upset she was.

“I'm crazy about you okay? That hasn’t changed, I still want to be with you” he said reassuring her as best he could.

“I want to be with you too” she said looking up at his eyes but clearly discouraged.

“Let's just relax okay, maybe we should both think on it tomorrow and see what we can come up with and regroup when we see each other Monday” he suggested.

“Okay” she said dejectedly and walked towards the door. He leaned down to kiss her but then stopped and patted her back.

“Oh my God you did not just do that” she huffed, frustrated.

“I'm sorry” he shrugged “We'll figure this out” he said as she got on the elevator.

She nodded, unconvinced as she hit the down button and the elevator doors closed, watching him the whole time.

She went home and talked to Sofia about it. Sofia tried to comfort her but she was in emotional, irrational mode and nothing was helping. 

On Monday, Gabi went to work. Josh jumped up to greet her when she came in. He jogged over to the kitchen to see her. “Hey” he said softly.

“Hey” she replied, putting her stuff down.

“How are you?” he asked nervously.

“My life sucks, how are you Josh?” she asked.

“Come here” he said taking her hand and leading her over to the couch to sit. “I had the whole day yesterday to think about my commitment issues and how to fix it so I searched commitment issues and this is what I came up with, Schwaa” he said presenting a self help book on commitment issues.

“You know what this shows me? It shows me that you really want to help yourself” Gabi said.

“I do” Josh agreed emphatically

“And I want to help you so how about instead of all this pesky reading you talk to a real person who can help you and listen to you and guide you” she said.

“Like a therapist?” he asked.

“Exactly!” she said excitedly.

“Look Gabi, I really appreciate you being supportive and wanting to help but I'm not real big on therapists, I mean my mom has been going to therapy for twenty years and well you've met her” he said.

“Oh. Okay then” she said dejectedly.

Josh sighed, hating to disappoint her “Alright, what if we talk to someone together?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” she asked

“Maybe we should go to couples therapy” he suggested.

“Really?” she asked excitedly. “Thank you” 

“I'd do anything for you” he told her.

“Oh yeah? Can you stop being crazy and kiss me?” she asked sarcastically.

“Gabi” he sighed.

“So excited for therapy!” she said feigning excitement and returning to the kitchen as he went to his office.

They went to counseling and it was a disaster. The therapist had them do a role playing exercise where they pretended to be each other.

Josh said that Gabi was childish and immature and too impatient to wait for him to fix his commitment issues.

She talked about how he wouldn’t kiss her or date and didn’t know when he would be better and said that he sucked.

He followed up by saying maybe he was having trouble committing to her because of how immature she sometimes acts.

She said maybe they’re both too immature to be together and should stop trying to be together until they both grow up. She immediately regretted what she had said.

“Wait, did I just break up with myself?” she asked as Josh flung himself back onto the couch and turned away from her, not looking at her.

“You know what Gabi? Maybe you’re right” he said getting up. “We're done here” he said walking out leaving Gabi behind.

“I’m Guessing that didn’t go the way it was supposed to” she said, frowning to the therapist who shook her head no in response.

“Well I guess we just aren’t meant to be together after all” she said sadly.

“Gabi, there is no meant to be, people want to believe things either do or don’t work out the way they are supposed to but the reality is that you control your own life by the choices you do or don’t make. Relationships take a lot of work, they require love, support, trust, communication and the desire to stay together, we tend to get this idyllic picture in our heads about what perfect relationships are like but that is something you see in Rom Com's not real life. A perfect relationship in real life is one that you choose to be in everyday, in good times and not so good times. Now you just have to ask yourself if that’s the kind of relationship that you and Josh have” 

“Wow, you are good” Gabi said. “I wish Josh had been here to hear it though” she frowned.

“Fill him in” she encouraged.

Gabi thanked her and left. She went home to think over what she had said. She changed into her pajamas and had a little ice cream, brownie and frosting pig out along with some wine.

Late that evening she decided she needed to talk to him right away so she went over to his place.

“Gabi, hey” he said, surprised to see her there.

“Can we talk?” she asked nervously, not knowing how he was going to react.

He nodded and invited her in and motioned her over to the couch where he had been drinking beer and having pizza and cinnamon rolls.

She smiled at the sight, realizing he had also been doing some emotional eating.

“Gabi” he called, getting her attention.

“I want to be a grown up” she said, sitting down on the couch.

“What?” he asked, confused.

She looked at him and took a deep breath. “You were right” she nodded. “I can be immature and childish and I definitely have been acting that way since this whole commitment thing came up. And I'm really sorry for that, you needed me to be supportive but I was so caught up in my own feelings about it that I failed you. I was so scared of losing you but then I just pushed you away. And I'm so, so sorry about that” she told him.

He smiled at her and scooted closer to her and took her hands in his.

She smiled back “I'm also so in love with you” 

He smiled brightly “You are?” he asked.

She nodded 

“I'm crazy in love with you too” he smiled tenderly. “And I'm sorry about whats been going on with me but I am serious about working hard on it to get better for us, for our future”

“So you’re saying you still see a future with me?” she asked excitedly.

“I cant see a future without you” he said honestly.

“Awwww I wish I could kiss you” she pouted.

He grinned and leaned in and kissed her softly.

“Yay! You kissed me!” she said excitedly. “You’re making progress already” she smiled.

“Do you think you can be patient with me while I work on myself?” he asked.

“I am going to try really hard but I'm going to need some patience from you too”

He looked at her quizzically “How so?” he asked

“Because its really hard to go from being so close and kissing you all the time to moving slow. Plus I'm dying to have sex with you” she said with a sly grin.

“Me too, you have no idea. When we finally get to I think we should lock ourselves in for the weekend with no distractions. No, better yet, we'll go away for the weekend so we can be sure we wont be disturbed” he said.

“That sounds perfect. When do you think that will be?” she asked playfully.

He chuckled. “I think we need to go over the definition of patience”


End file.
